Episode 7457 (23rd March 2016)
Plot Paddy explains to Rhona he didn't tell her about his affair phone as she didn't want anymore details. Over breakfast, Ashley assures distraught Arthur he remembers him. Charity looks over an order sheet as Nicola arrives in the office. Nicola downplays the new contracts value and stops Charity emailing herself a copy of the books. Zak calls round at Wishing Well Cottage after learning Lisa plans to sell up. He tries to make his estranged wife see there are so many memories in the house, such as Belle being born and Shadrach being buried outside, but Lisa insists she deserves new memories. Eric reveals to Tracy and Finn that Val's headstone is being delivered tomorrow. The Estate Agent isn't impressed with Wishing Well Cottage and advises the manure outside will need to be moved, along with the clutter inside and the house should be given a lick of paint to make it more sellable. Ross' contact Jezza turns up with a stolen van load of mobile phones that Home James Haulage were supposed to deliver. Rhona meets Pierce in David's Shop and tries to make him see that reading the text messages on Tess' affair phone won't do him any good. After hearing Ashley telling Sandy details about the wedding he couldn't have known, Laurel realises her husband his been lying about remembering their big day. Rhona is shocked to discover Paddy was texting Tess on Christmas Day and was talking about going to Paris with her. Nicola receives a call from a driver saying Mr Wu's order has already left the warehouse, so orders Jimmy to go and check. Cain sees a message from Ross come through on Charity's phone. Laurel confides in Nicola that Ashley has been lying about remembering the wedding, she debates about telling Ashley she knows he is lying. Marlon advises Paddy to show Rhona how amazing she is. After reading some of the texts between Paddy and Tess, Rhona blurts out it was Paddy that Tess was having an affair with. Eric agrees to a ceremony for Val's headstone being delivered. Pierce storms into the pub and punches Paddy in the side of the head. Charity returns to the barn where the truck full of mobiles were stashed, to find Cain in its place. Cain is annoyed Charity is using Moira's land for her dodgy dealings and warns Charity if she wants to stay part of the family she better not have anymore dealings with Ross. Cain tells her the mobiles are on the way back to the warehouse. Belle is annoyed Lisa is whitewashing all her memories. Charity discloses to Ross that Jezza has sold them out to Cain and later informs Jimmy and Nicola she wants the market value for her share of the haulage firm, or she will sell to the highest bidder. Laurel and Ashley look through their wedding photo's together. Rhona realises Aaron and Chas knew about Paddy's infidelity. Paddy reveals he has booked for himself and Rhona to go to Paris. She tells him she hates him, and through her tears, Rhona tells Paddy their marriage is over. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller Guest cast *Estate Agent - Gail Kemp Locations *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin and scrapyard *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Office *Butler's Farm - Barn *David's Shop - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Church Lane *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground Notes *Ross' contact Jezza is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rhona struggles to contain her emotions as Pierce shows her the messages Tess received from her mysterious lover. Eventually, she caves, revealing Paddy as the sender, and propelling Pierce into a confrontation at The Woolpack; and Charity smugly rakes in a profit from her deal with Ross, but a surprise awaits her at the farm - Cain. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,460,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes